


Midnight Interlude

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Good Sex, M/M, Reflection, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Jack reflects on life with Mac.....





	Midnight Interlude

Jack sat by the window, watching the moonlight cast shadows on the bed where Mac lay sleeping. The sleeping man never ceased to amaze Jack, and the intensity of the love he felt for Mac scared and humbled him at times. They had gone through a lot in the time they had been together, yet the love never wavered. Jack often wondered what he'd done to deserve a man like Mac, and he thanked his lucky stars that he had Mac in his life.

Jack was brought out of his reverie by the sounds of Mac stirring. He watched as Mac groped around blindly for him, and just as Jack got in bed to calm him, Mac called out for him. He leaned in and said; “I'm right here, babe....” Mac turned over, opened his eyes and said; “Make love to me please.....” Jack wasted no time doing what Mac asked. He started with slow, lingering kisses and soft caresses in between running his hands over Mac's perfectly toned body.

The two men took their time with the lovemaking. Jack worked his magic, playing Mac's body like a fine-tuned instrument. As their orgasm approached, Mac began to buck and quiver while thoroughly enjoying the attention Jack paid to his body. When it was over, the two men held each other and fell asleep each thinking how lucky they were to have each other.....

The End


End file.
